


Watch

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Holiday, M/M, Masturbation, POV Character of Color, Phone Sex, Vacation, Voyeurism, Watching, poolside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So to be the best, you needed to be still, patient, quiet. And have a voyeuristic streak a mile wide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

To be the best sniper possible, you needed two things — the ability to stay perfectly still for hours on end and the desire to just...watch. Reacting gave your position away. To react — to shout, to stand up, to start shooting at anything — would just paint giant targets on you and your team.

So to be the best, you needed to be still, patient, quiet.

And have a voyeuristic streak a mile wide.

That narrow view of the world, the view from his rifle's scope — it focused the sniper, it taught him to avoid distractions, to watch only what mattered most in his life at that moment. On the job, it might be a passing truck full of explosives, or a high-rolling arms dealer, or the villa of an infamous drug lord, but back home on leave, there were other things to watch, either furtively though mostly-closed eyes and the low-slung brim of a hat, or at a long distance through an unattached scope.

And although he would never admit it — not under torture, nor the drunken release of inhibitions, nor even the glare of an angry eight-year-old girl — there was only one person Cougar would watch.

 

They were in Vegas, for no particular reason. A vague lead had petered out rather quickly, leaving them with more than enough time to enjoy the vices on offer. Aisha and Clay were holed up in their room either fucking or fighting, Pooch, Jolene and the baby were camping out by the shallowest pool, Jensen had staked out a lounge chair with a cooler of beer, a wifi connection and a laptop, and Cougar was in his room, watching.

The furniture had been moved away from the full-length plate glass window, giving him room to stretch out on the carpet, rifle scope carefully adjusted and stabilized in front of him. The scope occasionally shuddered as a thump or a crash came from the wall adjoining Cougar's room with Clay and Aisha's, but they had made a promise not to burn or shoot anything down, so Cougar simply steadied the scope as needed and kept an ear out for anything more dangerous.

He watched the baby for a few minutes, smiling as the baby splashed happily in the pool, Pooch splashing him back and laughing just as much. Jolene laid back on a lounge chair, occasionally lifting her head to check on them, then relaxing again, safe in the knowledge that Pooch was with her.

Cougar grinned, then moved his scope over to check on Jensen. He was in the remotest part of the hotel's pool compound, next to a small jacuzzi that was ignored as larger and more complicated pools enticed visitors. The mass of foliage surrounding the jacuzzi made it difficult to find Jensen, but the bright yellow board shorts he was wearing did make it easier.

Cougar relaxed as he spotted him. Jensen laid on the lounge chair, laptop resting on his chest as he alternated between typing and drinking. His legs were spread wide on the chair, feet dangling off the edges. Cougar's eyes trailed over the sun-kissed muscles of Jensen's chest, following the faint trail of light brown hair that led down his taut stomach towards his low-slung shorts. Jensen suddenly spread his legs further, tightening his shorts against his body, outlining a bulge that Cougar could not take his eyes from. Seemingly absent-mindedly, Jensen scratched his upper thigh, tightening the cloth further against him, then gently stroked with a single finger the beginnings of an erection.

Cougar shifted on the hard carpet, lifting his hips slightly to release the pressure on his own growing erection.

Jensen continued to tease his erection, still typing with his right hand even as his left cupped his dick through the shorts. He was still touching himself as he typed a few final things before pressing "Enter".

Cougar's phone rang sharply in his ear, making him flinch. He switched it on. "Yes?" he said, his voice rough.

"You're totally watching me right now, aren't you?" Jensen's voice crowed. Cougar switched his gaze up to Jensen's face, where Jensen grinned into a headset microphone.

"You're going to burn."

Jensen grinned even wider and laughed. "I'm totally covered in sunblock, Coug. Every single inch." He looked down his body and grinned. "I **knew** you were watching me. That little prickle down the back of the neck...I only get that when you're watching me." He laughed again. "So..." his voice grew mischievous. "Like what you see?"

Cougar cleared his throat. "Security?"

Jensen laughed again, and typed a few things on his keyboard. "Cameras four, five and six are now showing repeats of the last ten minutes, where this blond guy is just sitting on a chair, typing on a keyboard and occasionally scratching his balls. Man, I really hope he doesn't have some sort of medical problem." He set the laptop down on the ground and looked towards the tall glass-covered building, trying to spot Cougar's hotel room. "Are you in your room?"

"Tenth floor, three from the left elevator."

Jensen looked at the tinted glass of Cougar's bedroom and saluted. "I always wanted to do this, you know. You watching me from afar, me..." His breathing intensifies in Cougar's ear as Jensen slid his left hand down his chest and into his shorts. "Me grabbing onto my dick. All those missions, all the times you saved my ass... Were you watching me, Cougar? Were you watching my ass?" His breathing got louder, and there was a faint moan as Jensen began to stroke, his hand moving up and down inside his shorts. "Just you, me, that scope and..." He broke off, gasping. "Are you watching me now? Do you see what I'm doing?"

Cougar swallowed, grinding down against the carpet. "Yes," he growled.

"Jesus, if you knew..." Jensen swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing as he arched his neck back. "If you knew how often I've thought about this...you watching me as I'm jerking it, as I'm stroking my cock, wishing it was your hand on my dick and God..." Jensen shuddered, his hips thrusting up and down against the chair.

Cougar's breathing was harsh in the headset. "Show me," he whispered.

Jensen gasped, his eyes closed tightly as he pushed down his shorts, freeing his trapped erection. He slid his right hand up his body, resting it against his chest as his left hand wrapped around his cock again. "Watch me," he groaned. "Watch me, Cougar, watch me... See what I'm doing? See where my hands are? Do you see?"

Cougar lifted his hips again, slipping his hand down and frantically unzipping his jeans. He slowly breathed out as he palmed his own dick. "I see it, Jake," he whispered, his voice rough with lust.

"Oh God, your **voice**..." Jensen twisted on the chair, groaning as he stroked faster and faster. "God, Carlos, I'm so close...do you see me? Can you see how close I am?"

"I see it." Cougar climbed onto his knees, his hand sliding up and down on his cock. "I see it."

"Jesus, all the things I want you to do to me..." Jensen's body was tensed, the tendons on his neck straining, the muscles of his stomach taut and coated with sweat. "Want you to shove your cock up my ass, want you to fuck me so hard, just keep on fucking me until you're coming in me, making me come all over my stomach, making me... Oh God, I'm gonna come...I'm so fucking close..."

"Come for me, _amor mio_," Cougar's hand was stroking frantically, matching Jensen's pace for pace. "Come **now**..."

Jensen groaned, his body bucking furiously as he let loose, shooting against his skin.

Cougar watched Jensen, until, finally, he had to close his eyes tightly as he came, groaning softly.

"Oh..." Jensen whispered. "Jesus, Carlos..." He looked up towards the room window, trying to see Cougar as well as he could see him. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

Cougar grinned and hung up the phone.


End file.
